1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for electrical outlet safety caps.
2. Prior Art
Insulating safety caps, or shields, have long been utilized with electrical outlets to prevent injury, especially to children, when the outlet is not in use. Safety caps generally have two prongs which engage the sockets of an electrical outlet to anchor the cap to the outlet and seal the electrical outlet when not in use.
To utilize the electrical outlet, the safety cap is removed from the outlet and should be replaced after use. Heretofore, a common problem with such safety caps is finding a convenient place to store them during use of the electrical outlet. Often the user fails to remember to replace the safety cap after use of an electrical outlet, and then the effectiveness of the safety cap is lost since it is not shielding the outlet. Furthermore, with no place to store them, safety caps are often placed on the floor where they can become damaged by being stepped on, vacuumed up, or otherwise damaged. These lost or damaged safety caps cannot be replaced into the outlet and also become ineffective.
Occasionally, the cap is placed in a pocket of clothing, where it is forgotten and not replaced.
In an attempt to solve this problem, cords have been attached to the safety caps which couple the safety caps directly to the electrical outlet. This solution has not been widely accepted due to the unsightly appearance of the dangling cord. Consequently, the majority of safety caps utilized do not include a means for storage. The object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.